Prophet
Background Major Laurence "Prophet" Barnes is the squad leader of Raptor Team durring the Battle for Lingshan Islands. A veteran of Operation Enduring Freedom during the war on al-Qaeda, he spent years of schoolling before joining the army. After he was temporarily MIA, Nomad, being the second-in-command, temporarily took Prophet's role as squad leader (but, due to his rank, Strickland assumed complete mission control.) During Crysis Durring the Crysis event, Prophet leads Raptor Team through their first few objectives, the first being to find Aztec who was seperated from the rest of the squad only to be informed by Jester and Nomad that Aztect was torn to shreads (along with a North Korean patrol) by an unknown hostile, he then incinerates his suit via remote and orders the two to stay on mission. He later regroups with Nomad, Psycho, and Jester who have made a startling find, a boat completly frozen solid in the middle of the tropical island, he then proceeds to order Psycho to "can it" after he questions their true motives for being on the island and argues that prophet knows more than he's telling him. After Prophet and Psycho's argument they hear a thunderous roar in the distance, suddenly an Alien Scout blasts from the other side of the boat abducting Jester and dragging him off into the jungle. They finally manage to find him but it is too late as he was nothing more than a mangled corpse on the side of the mysterious mountain, he proceeds to vaporize his suit and continues foward with the mission. Later he regroups with Nomad who also begins to question his superiors motives, this startles Prophet as he is used to Jake taking orders without question and being utterly obedient, he then tells him that he has no idea whats going on and that he was sent to find these people and thats what he is going to do, immediately after his debacle with Nomad he is abducted by an alien scout and dragged off into the jungle in the same manner as Jester, he can only scream as Nomad roars through the jungle in persuit for him. After his kidnapping Nomad lists him as MIA rather than KIA hoping Prophet may still be alive, Major Strickland assumes mission command after the whole event. He miraculously reappears at the point of the story where Nomad exits the alien ship and saves him from a squad of alien troopers, but exhibiting strange behavior. He has somehow managed to jury-rig a complex alien weapon into operation while in the field, and seems to have a much deeper understanding of the aliens than anyone else, but his suits thermal systems are badly damaged. Nomad then escorts Prophet out of the sphere and escorts him to a VTOL to safty. Once he returned to the USS Constitution he is seen arguing with Psycho (who also managed to survive) telling him how he's going to take the fight to the aliens. Prophet was last seen stealing a VTOL and flying back to the island in the aim of stopping the alien forces singlehandedly. Presumed dead after the island is the subject of a nuclear strike, he was last revealed to be alive when Psycho received a radio communication from Prophet on a VTOL with Nomad and Helena after the defeat of the Warrior at the hands of Nomad whom quickly reacts to this by ordering Psycho to take them back to the island in search of him as thousands of machines pour out of the alien ship. During Crysis Warhead There is only three references to Prophet during the game. The first one is radio transmission overheard by Psycho as he leaves the USS Maine in Frozen Paradise, Prophet seemingly in danger of hypothermia since his Nanosuit is malfunctioning (Psycho responds, trying to find out where Prophet it, but Prophet is seemingly unable to hear Psycho, possibly due to radio interference). Later, in the second half of Below the Thunder, Commander Emerson informs Psycho that Prophet had been found, alive. The final reference is in the later parts of From Hell's Heart: Emerson announces that Prophet and Nomad have made it out of the Sphere alive, and are headed to the carrier. Crysis 2 In the GDC 2010: Crysis 2 Technology Trailer, Prophet appeared in a character animation description. He has a model for CryEngine 3, and seemingly has a role as the sequence he was featured in was part of a work-in-progress cutscene. Throughout Alcatraz's tour of Manhattan he is commonly mistaken for being Prophet. Another trailer was released, briefly showing Prophet giving another cryptic quip about the nanosuit. Quotes * The situation is FUBAR (Fucked up beyond any repair) - Prophet, Relic, to Nomad when commenting on how bad the situation is. * I've got your back Nomad, let's give these ugly b@stards a taste of their own....You with me, son? - Prophet, Paradise Lost, to Nomad when he miraculously returns with the MOAC. * His nuke won't even scratch the surface. ''- Prophet, '''Reckoning', telling Psycho how the nuke Admiral Morrison will launch won't even damage the aliens * We cannot fight new wars with old weapons. Let him, who desires peace, prepare for war. ''- Prophet, '''CryEngine 3 Tech Demo', talks to possibly a crowd or Nomad about the War in NYC. Gallery File:Prophet disapoint.jpg|Prophet moments before his capture by the Aliens. File:Prophet.jpg|Prophet arguing with Psycho, again.